


Лживый массажист

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, scar kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Сого проводит свой выходной в спа-салоне "Эдем". Когда он сталкивается с Кагурой, то даже почти не удивляется.
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Kagura
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Лживый массажист

Скромная вывеска на невзрачном доме гласит: "Эдем". 

Сого сверяется с мятым ваучером и обводит взглядом пустой переулок, залитый ярким солнечным светом. Соседние дома заколочены, сквозь щели между досками видны грязные, пыльные стекла. 

Деревянный настил перед нужным ему домом выметен идеально, а небольшие окна блестят чистотой. 

Вздохнув, Сого заходит внутрь и цепко осматривается, положив ладонь на рукоять меча. Чистенький холл, улыбающаяся девушка в юкате с эмблемой салона за стойкой. Сого подходит ближе, все еще сжимая рукоять. Девушка все еще заученно улыбается и игнорирует его оружие. 

— Добрый день, господин. Позвольте ваше приглашение? — Девушка кланяется и протягивает ладонь за ваучером в его руке. — Мы вас ждали. 

Едва успев расслабиться, Сого снова напрягается, а потом думает, что это очередная заученная фраза, которую она говорит каждому клиенту. И не удивительно: в такой дыре должны цепляться за каждого. Хотя Кондо-сан горячо рекомендовал это место и уверял, что Сого отлично проведет здесь свой выходной. 

— Сколько времени уйдет на процедуры? — лениво тянет он, а девушка быстро вбивает его данные в систему и отвечает с очередным легким поклоном. 

— Не больше трех часов, Окита-сан. Вы можете оставить свое оружие у меня, — начинает она, но ее улыбка немного меркнет, когда она замечает, как выгибается его бровь. — Хотя, думаю, для вас мы можем сделать исключение. — Она снова улыбается и достает из-под стойки фирменную юкату и два полотенца. — Прошу, следуйте за мной. 

Сого замечает, как она дергает головой, подавая знак кому-то в коридоре, но видит там только очередную девицу, склонившую голову и спрятавшую лицо от его взгляда, стоило им пройти мимо. 

Администратор останавливается у фусума без каких-то табличек и протягивает Сого его комплект. 

— Просто пройдите в соседнюю комнату, когда будете готовы. — Ее улыбка все еще совершенно искусственная, но Сого кивает и заходит внутрь. — Приятного отдыха, — говорит она, прежде чем задвинуть фусума, оставив Сого в одиночестве. 

Пока переодевается, он лениво думает, когда и как сюда занесло Кондо-сана. Ножны с мечом он берет с собой — привычку сложно перебороть, да и так ему гораздо спокойнее. 

Следующие два часа Сого старательно расслабляется. Легкий аромат эфирных масел щекочет ноздри, он глубоко дышит, пропитываясь запахом. Пока он сидит в фурако, к нему заходит другая девица. Ее нижняя половина лица скрыта медицинской маской, темные волосы собраны на затылке, Сого видит только карие глаза. 

Поклонившись, она подходит ближе и осторожно кладет ладони на его плечи, действуя сначала мягко, но с каждым движением надавливая на мышцы все сильнее. Сого резко выдыхает, когда она втыкает палец в один из узлов, но ему сразу становится легче. 

Намокшие от влажности волосы липнут к шее и лбу, Сого небрежно встряхивает головой и зачесывает челку назад пальцами. Девица костяшками проводит по шее до затылка, вызывая у Сого волну дрожи. 

Прикосновения ее пальцев приятны. Когда она надавливает на скулы, ведет по переносице, Сого откидывает голову на бортик фурако, соскользнув глубже в воду. Он выдыхает разочарованно, когда девица последний раз проводит по мышцам плеч и делает шаг назад. Перед уходом она очередной раз кланяется — он следит за ней, лениво приоткрыв один глаз. 

Сого ловит себя на мысли, что Кондо-сан был прав и более отдохнувшим он себя чувствовал, только испортив Хиджикате его выходной, например. 

В парной Сого сидит, пока перед глазами не появляются пятна, но спать он предпочитает в более комфортной температуре и в итоге выходит раньше, чем его зовут в офуро. 

К заключительному массажу Сого чувствует себя окончательно разомлевшим, хотя пальцами нет-нет, да коснется рукояти меча. Он возвращается в ту же комнату, где раздевался. Его одежда, теперь аккуратно сложенная, лежит на татами рядом с дзори. 

В центре комнаты сейчас установлен массажный стол. За тонкой перегородкой спрятаны двери, ведущие к фурако. Сого развязывает пояс юкаты и раздевается, оставляя одежду на полу. На стол он ложится обнаженным и прикрывает бедра полотенцем, лежавшим сверху. 

Сквозь тонкие стены он слышит голоса: один спокойный, а второй громкий и агрессивный. Голоса приближаются, а Сого дотягивается до меча и ставит его ближе, чтобы можно было выхватить его даже из такого положения. Фусума открываются, как раз когда Сого подкладывает ладони под лоб и разглядывает татами сквозь дыру для лица. 

— Здравствуйте, господин. Сегодня я буду вас обслуживать, — звучит приглушенный голос. 

Сого поворачивает голову и видит очередную девицу, которая стоит к нему спиной. Она невысокая, ее волосы надежно скрыты платком, а по голосу он узнает того, кто говорил агрессивно. 

Она моет руки за перегородкой, а Сого снова смотрит на татами, лениво размышляя, что с этой девицей стряслось. Чем дольше она тянет, тем сильнее становится его напряжение, но вот она наконец подходит к нему. Ее поступь не такая легкая и семенящая, какой обычно ходят все женщины в подобных местах. 

Ее руки гораздо сильнее, чем у другой массажистки. Сого кажется, что она злится именно на него — с такой яростью она разогревает его спину и методично разминает мышцы. Вместо того, чтобы расслабиться Сого наоборот напрягается. 

— Эй, дамочка, давайте полегче, — лениво тянет он и смотрит на нее через плечо, заметив быстрый взгляд голубых глаз. Она отчетливо хмурится и что-то фыркает себе в маску, но все же сбавляет силу. Совсем немного. 

А Сого еще более сосредоточенно разглядывает пол, потому что он узнал эти глаза. Да и как можно не узнать? 

Раз она здесь, значит где-то рядом ошивается и остальная Ерозуя. Сого почти отстраненно размышляет, пока Чайна — а массажисткой оказалась именно она, — разминает мышцы вдоль его позвоночника. 

Теперь ее прикосновения обжигают. 

Теперь все становится более _личным_.

Сого не нравится, но он лежит и не дергается. Позволить Чайне одержать над ним верх? Не в этой жизни.

Чайна переходит на его руки, ощупывая безлико, но Сого, слишком зацикленный сейчас на ней, слышит, как она выдыхает, как только касается бицепсов. Словно ждала, что он отреагирует, но Сого не двигается.

Чайна разминает его ладони, не забывая о коже между пальцами — Сого не двигается.

Чайна снова возвращается к спине, спускаясь до поясницы, почти до границы полотенца — Сого _не двигается_.

— Господин ждет полный массаж? — с едва уловимой насмешкой говорит она, а Сого щурится — неужели она думает, что он может спасовать?

— В этой дыре разве не должны угадывать желания клиентов? — медленно тянет Сого и ловко стягивает полотенце, скидывая его на пол, чтобы у нее больше не было вопросов.

Он довольно скалится, представляя, как Чайна кривится от злости. Злость чувствуется и в ее жестких движениях, когда она сжимает пальцами его ягодицы и преувеличенно обеспокоенно цокает языком.

— Ужасно напряженный, господин. Наверняка у вас сидячая работа. А сидеть столько нельзя, господин, от этого геморрой развивается, — причитает она, наминая его задницу, словно рисовое тесто.

Сого фыркает себе под нос, но все еще не двигается и продумывает, как бы ловчее отомстить паршивке.

Решение лежит на поверхности. Сого даже замирает от его простоты и дерзости. Он медленно облизывается, неуверенный в том, что Чайна не полезет в драку, стоит ему заикнуться, но… он готов рискнуть. Определенно готов.

Сого прислушивается, но рядом никого, словно все спрятались подальше от них. 

Это ему только на руку. 

Мнимо расслабившись, Сого на всякий случай незаметно двигает ладонь поближе к рукояти меча, но замирает, когда чувствует, как Чайна осторожно касается шрама на его бедре. Шрам некрасивый, выпуклый, отличный от остальных его меток — оставленный зазубренным лезвием аманто. Чайна трогает его кончиками пальцев, а потом скользит дальше, не переставая нести чушь, которую Сого пропускает мимо ушей. 

Теперь он снова сосредотачивается на ней, и становится очевидно: Чайна осторожничает на всех его шрамах, словно ему до сих пор больно.

Сого жмурится, когда она замечает даже тонкую светлую полоску на ступне — след неудачного побега от Хиджикаты в детстве. И сейчас кожу печет, хотя шрам давным-давно не болит. 

— Господин заснул? — деловито спрашивает она, споро доделав массаж и уже скрывшись за ширмой в комнате. 

Акцент, которым она пытается запутать Сого, звучит совсем отвратительно, но не похоже на Чайну. Если бы он не знал ее так хорошо, у нее могло выйти его обмануть. 

Вместо ответа Сого переворачивается на спину и подкладывает руки под голову. 

— Еще другая часть, — скучающе тянет он, а сам зорко следит за Чайной, тут же вышедшей из-за ширмы. — Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Сого, а про себя веселится, представляя, как Чайна возмущена. 

— Нет, все так, — цедит она сквозь зубы, а потом спохватывается и добавляет: — Господин. 

И даже кланяется. 

Сого демонстративно кладет полотенце на лоб, делая вид, что он ее до сих пор не узнал. Из-под задранного края полотенца ему видна напряженная морщинка между ее бровей, и кажется, что она стоит, закусив губу, но из-за маски этого не видно. 

Выпрямившись и расправив плечи, Чайна решительно подходит к нему, а Сого пользуется прикрытием в виде полотенца и разглядывает ее внимательно. Он ведь не может позволить себе такого обычно, чтобы тут же не получить кулаком в ребро. 

Чайна не смотрит на него, пока снова проходит уверенными пальцами от его шеи до пресса. Она снова замирает над шрамами, но теперь ее касания не такие осторожные как прежде. Сейчас бы он и не заметил, не следи за ней. Она переходит к ногам, проигнорировав его пах. И Сого видит: она смотрит куда угодно, только не на его полувозбужденный член. 

Он заговаривает, только когда Чайна растирает ему ступни, а он поджимает пальцы от щекотки. 

— Мне обещали полное удовлетворение, — лениво тянет Сого, а Чайна замирает, как олень в свете фар. 

Ее взгляд теперь направлен прямо на его член, она безошибочно поняла, что он имеет в виду, даже удивительно. 

— Наш салон не предоставляет подобные услуги, — цедит она и отворачивается, собираясь сбежать, хотя Сого уверен — больше всего ей хочется остаться и устроить скандал. 

Он хватает ее за руку и ухмыляется, когда она смотрит на него раздраженно. В крови сразу вскипает адреналин, он готов к драке, но Чайна только рычит:

— Я не собираюсь трогать твой стручок, гребаный извращенец. 

— А за двойную плату? — хмыкает он и крепче стискивает ее запястье. 

Чайна вскидывается так яростно, словно не она только что разминала все его тело за те же деньги. 

— Тебе придется найти совсем отчаянную, чтобы она согласилась, — презрительно фыркнув, Чайна бросает еще один взгляд на его член и тут же смотрит Сого в лицо. 

— Раз так, зови администратора. Я хочу, чтобы мне предоставили нормального специалиста, — Сого отпускает ее запястье, закидывает руки за голову и прикрывает глаза, хоть и продолжает прислушиваться. 

Чайна все еще стоит рядом, только сопит громче. 

— Со мной это не сработает, — шипит она упрямо, а Сого фыркает насмешливо. 

Ее взгляд мечется с него на перегородку, словно кто-то должен прийти и спасти ее, но секунды проходят, а в комнате ничего меняется, кроме уровня напряжения. 

— Ты собиралась уходить, — преувеличенно вежливо говорит Сого, а сам видит сомнение в ее глазах. — Не собираюсь платить свои деньги той, кто не способна выполнить элементарную работу, — теперь он добавляет в голос брезгливые нотки, и Чайна предсказуемо вскидывается. 

— Ты ни копейки не заплатил, придурок! А требуешь какого-то удовлетворения, — сверкнув глазами, она разворачивается, чтобы все же уйти, но Сого останавливает ее очередным смешком. 

— Просто признайся, что ты до сих пор девственница, Чайна. Сколько тебе там? Девятнадцать? 

— Двадцать, — огрызается она, а потом ее глаза округляются от осознания, и она взрывается, пылая негодованием. — Ты знал! С самого начала знал, чертов садист. 

Она угрожающе нависает над ним, ее кулаки крепко сжаты, и Сого должен напрячься. По всем признакам — должен. Но он расслабленно закрывает глаза и выдыхает скучающе:

— Ты куда-то шла, кажется. 

Чайна шипит сквозь зубы, а потом замолкает и шуршит складками юкаты. Мгновением позже звучит щелчок фотокамеры и наглый смешок. 

— Захочешь посмотреть вживую еще раз — ты знаешь, где меня найти, — говорит Сого, ни капли не смутившись. 

Не ответив, Чайна уходит из комнаты, а Сого довольно потягивается и решает поспать. 

Хороший салон. Он обязательно скажет Кондо-сану спасибо.


End file.
